Code Blue
by NarayanK
Summary: "I'm sure you know what had happened to that... group of high-school survivors in Japan. Oh yeah, they really are incredible for surviving the apocalypse by themselves for such a long time. But there were some... questions about something. Something unique. What if I was there?" -Frank West- A one-shot based on the introduction of HOTD and after the end of Case West.


**I do not own Dead Rising or HOTD.**

-.-.-.-.-

**Code Blue**

-.-.-.-.-

A helicopter soared through the air as chaos erupted in a city of Japan. Many were seen running for their lives, with only two fates: live or die. The infection spread quickly, just like in Willamette and Nevada. But it was just as bad as the two places. The dead were rising, as they become only a thing with a name; a zombie. Many of these zombies created other zombies very quickly. It was like an unbalanced food chain that began extinction for humanity. Screams and shouts of horror were heard even in the skies, and Frank West did _not_ like this.

Frank West was the freelance photographer who covered the incident behind Willamette. He had helped Chuck Greene find out more about the Phenotrans, but they failed to find out what cure they were talking about. In the meantime, however, Frank decided to go to Japan with the help of the U.S. government. They let him ride a helicopter, as they did respect him for his heroic deeds back in the mall. Japan probably had something going on behind the scenes as well, and there was a high possibility that the Phenotrans are making more Queens there.

The man wore his usual attire from when he had helped out Chuck Greene. His sunglasses reflected the destruction of cities passing by. Frank pointed at the rooftop of a school. No doubt that it had zombies in it, but it was better than landing in the middle of nowhere. He shouted so that the pilot could hear him,

"Drop me off of here! And you could fly away first, because I'm going to be staying here for quite a while!"

"Copy that, sir!"

The pilot turned his direction towards the school and began to fly low. Frank West picked up a suitcase that was next to him; the first time he had brought something with him in Willamette, he instantly lost it when the military attempted to stop him. He wasn't about to let the same mistake happen again, as this suitcase contained something dear to him. It was a stash of Zombrex. These were what kept Frank alive, and unlike several unlucky individuals, his strong mind kept him on schedule for every Zombrex dose. He had heard from Chuck that a woman named Stacey had a sister that purposely didn't take her Zombrex and turned. Just by hearing it, Frank was glad that he wanted stay alive.

When the helicopter was low enough, Frank jumped off. It began to fly away, just like Frank had instructed the pilot to do so. He didn't want to be a burden for the government by keeping the helicopter; it would probably be used for other important things like rescue missions. Frank looked around his surroundings as he realized that there were stairs heading down. However, it could also lead zombies directly towards Frank.

He opened the suitcase, which revealed a whole stash of Zombrex. Earlier, he had another stash of Zombrex, but he decided to give it to Chuck. After all, his daughter needed it like him. The man shoved some of the Zombrex packs into all of his available pockets in-case he loses it. Frank shut the suitcase tightly and looked up. The city was ablaze even from here, and that was not a good sign. He raised his camera up and took several photos of the ruined city. When he made one last shot, he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Frank turned to look behind him, but apparently, no-one was there. Yet.

The man ran towards the stairs and checked who was exactly coming up. No zombie could walk up the stairs with a fast pace. Well, excluding gas zombies at least. He saw three high-school students fending off some of the zombies. The female student with them was nearly caught by one of the dead… until one of the male students smashed the head with a bat. Frank was amused by the mess, but was still sickened at the fact that teenagers have to fight like this in order to survive. The photographer decided to hurry their pace,

"Hey! Over here!"

The three teenagers looked back in surprise to see him standing there. He waved his hand in a motion to tell them to enter the rooftop. The three nodded simultaneously before going up to find some barricades. Frank, on the other hand, decided to stall some time. He charged into a zombie and pushed it off the stairs, knocking several others with it. Right afterwards, he jumped and kicked another walking corpse down the stairs, clearing the rest of the dead from the stairs. When he saw that the zombies were confused by the sudden attack, he went back to the rooftop. The teenagers found lots of things that were good enough to hold the dead off temporarily. It reminded him of the people in Willamette… except this time, there was no freaking poodle.

-.-.-.-.-

After the barricade was finished, the four sat down in the rooftop. Frank checked through his current photos. They were all pictures showing the city in chaos, people dying, or people running away. This was worse than Willamette and Fortune City. Well, at least he thought it was. Frank was in a city infested with zombies, and he had only been in a mall and an entertainment playground. There were going to be lots of things he won't be used to, but his experiences would still be put into use. Suddenly, the brown-haired boy asked him,

"So… what is your name, sir?"

He asked in English… with the biggest pauses between his words. When Frank was in Willamette, he remembered finding Japanese tourists having trouble communicating with him- no, _he_ had trouble communicating with them. Since then, he had been practicing some Japanese before he came here. After all, this was Japan, so it was obviously necessary if he were to ever rescue some people.

"The name's Frank. Frank West."

The boy seemed to be surprised at the decent Japanese, which Frank would've laugh at if someone wasn't coughing blood. He turned to see the gray-haired boy coughing violently. Frank noticed that he was bitten and had little time before he turned.

"Hisashi! HISASHI!" yelled the orange-haired female helplessly.

Frank took out a Zombrex pack and stared at it for a while. He only had so much before he'd use it, and there was another person that needed Zombrex. Though he didn't know whether Japan had Zombrex or not, he decided to go for it. He knew the risks; if the Zombrex runs out, he and the boy would be screwed. But Frank wasn't ready to let another man turn. He opened the small box and took out the needle. Frank pushed the girl aside and injected the needle on his neck. The boy let out a small grunt of pain by the sudden stab. When the man took the needle out, the gray-haired boy stopped coughing out blood at the moment.

"…What was that just now?" he asked.

"Zombrex. It's a thing that lets you live for twenty-four more hours. You're lucky I found out that you're infected."

Hisashi raised an eyebrow as the man walked past him. His friend, Takashi, asked the photographer,

"And how do you know that?"

The man stopped by the rail and seemed to look at the view for a minute. He then looked back at Takashi with a grim expression as he slowly took out another pack of Zombrex. Frank took it out… and injected it into his own neck. The girl, Rei, seemed to be surprised at how he simply stabbed himself with the thin needle. The photographer took it out and dropped it.

"I'm just like him. Just like _them_."

Takashi nodded slowly. Frank did not know what would happen to the small group he was in currently. But there was one thing for sure.

'This isn't going to end pretty.'

That day, the zombie apocalypse in Japan began.

-.-.-.-.-

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot with an incredibly annoying cliffhanger. For those who want this to turn into a series (which I had already written before I made this), give me some opinions and ideas, but there's one thing for sure; Frank isn't going to be able to save Hisashi.**

**Also, the ideas must be sent via PM. I will not accept any ideas written in the reviews. Also, please note that I am accepting psychopath ideas the same way as mentioned previously.**

**-NK-**


End file.
